


Ortu Solis

by Memories_of_the_Shadows



Series: Sol Diebus [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, Break Up, Duty, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mostly Canon Compliant, Prequel, Promptis - Freeform, nocto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 22:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11861118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memories_of_the_Shadows/pseuds/Memories_of_the_Shadows
Summary: If this was all that he could be to Noctis now, though, it was enough.





	Ortu Solis

Prompto had known that it was too good to last. Had known from the very second that he understood the feelings that had been driving him for years that the only way for him to remain at Noctis’ side was as a friend, a guard, perhaps a confidant, but nothing more.

Still, those awkward kisses in his messy apartment, the fumbling touches that got braver and bolder over time, the hand that brushed his cheek whenever nobody was looking. They had given Prompto hope, that maybe this feeling was returned, maybe the whispered promises that Noctis gave so freely were true. That it would all be fine, they would be together in the end.

He remembers the day before Noctis’ engagement to Lady Lunafreya had been announced, even had pictures of it. The day had been warm, but the breeze was cool, with clouds streaking the sky. Noctis had been called to the Citadel, was leaving that night, and had wanted Prompto to spend the day with him. They did all the things they normally did, arcades, fishing until some onlookers started to hound the prince, and Prompto taking pictures of it all. They had eaten at some hole in the wall that had decent food but better discretion.

Noctis stole a good half of Prompto’s fries, to which he just sighed, he had not been planning on eating that many anyway. The brunet rolled his eyes at Prompto—clearly Noctis thought he was being overly dramatic—and dumped every single vegetable he could find onto Prompto’s plate.

“Hey, dude, thanks!” Noctis waved lazily, concentrating on the stolen fries.

“I hate those things, Prom, if you didn't eat them they'd just get thrown away.” Still, Prompto could tell that Noctis was embarrassed, the pale pink of his cheeks giving him away. He wanted to kiss him, right there, but knew that that was not how their relationship worked, that Prompto was the only one Noctis could trust not to make a scene, not to take advantage. So he smiled instead, his brightest one, the one that Noctis always told him—in private, always in private like a secret—made him feel warm and mushy.

They walked home, well, to Noctis’ apartment. Prompto’s house never really felt like a home, not with his parents gone all the time, and Noctis not there. Noctis who was the only friend Prompto had ever had. Their fingers brushed against each other, but it was too open to hold hands. They walked closely, and Prompto thought that if this was all that he could have of Noctis in public it was enough.

The apartment was messy as always because Noctis hated cleaning and Ignis refused to do it for him. It would probably fall to Prompto to pick up sometime soon because it was starting to bother him. As soon as the door closed, Noctis threaded his fingers in with Prompto’s and he was so happy he could die, right then and there.

“Iggy’s going to be here soon, let’s take a nap together.” Noctis opened the door to his room, yawning a little bit never letting go of Prompto’s hand. At one time Prompto might have thought that Noctis was asking something else but he knew his friend too well by now. They laid on the crumpled bed together, Noctis pulled Prompto so close that he could feel the brunet’s heartbeat, and feel his breathing slow. His own heart raced, this was the reason he got up in morning, ran until he could see some semblance of who he wanted to be, trained to fight so that he could stand at Noctis’ side through everything. Noctis made him want to be better.

Too soon for either Noctis or Prompto, Ignis let himself in, and knocked on the door to the bedroom. Noctis woke grumpily, as he usually did, but spared a sleepy smile for Prompto who blushed because all of Noctis’ smiles made him feel warm and mushy but that one was so private and personal, it felt like he was the only one who ever saw it. Noctis brushed Prompto’s cheek, gently, smiling even more when Prompto’s blush deepened. He leaned in and kissed Prompto and he wondered if this was the time that his heart would explode because the blond never got over Noctis’ kisses, especially when that deceptively delicate, calloused hand ran down his side.

Ignis knocked again, impatient, and Noctis grimaced as he drew away. Prompto whimpered only a little, but it was enough for Noctis to soften, and brush his fingers along his face, tracing the freckles. Another kiss, this one very quick, and Noctis is off the bed, opening his closet.

“Do you think you can stay here, Prom? I want to see you when I get back, maybe we’ll have more time when Specs isn't trying to break down my door.” That last bit was said a bit louder, and definitely for the benefit of Ignis who had knocked for a third time.

“Yeah, uh, my parents’re on a trip.” Prompto hated mentioning that and seeing Noctis tense, it happened more and more as his parents were gone more and more as well. Ignis opened the door when he had heard enough to confirm that he would not walk into something inappropriate, and Prompto waved a little. “I'll clean up, it's getting pretty bad.” Ignis graced him with a smile.

“Truly, the prince does not deserve you, Prompto. Are you ready, Noctis?”

“Yeah, let’s see what dad wants.” Noctis smiled at Prompto, brushing his cheek. Ignis coughed and looked away, plausible deniability. If he did not see anything, how could he know?

\---//-//-//---

It was late the next morning when Noctis came back, but something was different, off. There were no smiles for Prompto, no soft brushes, no kisses when he got back from his run. Noctis had just turned on the news and sat motionless in front of it, brooding.

Prompto ignored it for the most part, making breakfast for the both of them, possibly the one thing that he could cook. But a breaking news alert caught his attention, it was about peace treaty with Niflheim and the mere thought made his blood run cold, he had always known he was different and looked more like a Nif then a Lucian for all that he had spent his entire life in Insomnia. Then the reporter started to gush about the sign of the peace, the upcoming wedding of Lady Lunafreya of Tenebrae and. . . Prince Noctis of Lucis.

The spoon clattered on the counter, and Noctis hunched in on himself. All the signs that he had dismissed since getting back, they came rushing back, and Prompto knew that it had been too good to last. It did not change anything though, Noctis was still the reason he got up, did anything at all. It would have to be enough to just be his friend, willing to do anything at all for him. But he could not be Noctis’ secret anymore.

“So, Lady Lunafreya, huh? Man, you're so lucky, she’s sooo pretty.” If there was a tremor in his voice, Noctis did not comment on it, and Prompto did not ask why Noctis threw the remote across the room.

“Yeah…”

Noctis just pushed the food around his plate, not talking. Prompto knew that things had changed between them, but he was never going to let Noctis down. So when Noctis looked at him for the first time since the night before, Prompto smiled the best and brightest he could. He hid the hurt that he had not been told, that things could not stay the same, that Noctis had shut him out and not said anything about what Prompto was now. Noctis smiled back, just a small one, but the relief in his crystal blue eyes hurt.

If this was all that he could be to Noctis now, though, it was enough.

\---//-//-//---

The sun hurt his eyes, but Noctis did not want to look away. His best friend—because that was all he could be—jumped around the pretty mechanic, Cindy, asking so many questions. Prompto had that bright smile on his face, the one that used to be his favorite expression but now just made his heart hurt.

It was not fair, and Noctis had known that he had his part in that. But life was not fair, he was a prince and he had known that his whole life. Prompto had always been there for him, up for anything, and he was still there. It was not the same though. Prompto was not there on nights when he needed company, he no longer sat so close that their shoulders touched and hips brushed, his smiles were no longer solely for him. Noctis wanted to be selfish, storm over there and take the blond back to his side.

But Noctis had to be happy that Prompto was at least still there. He had to be happy that his best friend was happy. He had to be happy with the love he felt for Lunafreya, the love of a dear friend that hopefully could turn into something more because that was all he had left.

Noctis looked away.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I was done torturing my favorite pairing and myself but apparently not. This is a prequel to 'Sol Estuans', but I believe that both still work on a standalone basis. I will be putting this in a series with it called 'Sol Diebus'. This is a tame fic, but for readers who have not read 'Sol Estuans', that one is explicit. The title means rising sun in google translate latin.


End file.
